1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a transmission device; in particular, to a dual-shaft synchronous transmission device and a transmission module.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional transmission device includes a shaft and a linkage assembly cooperating with the shaft. The shaft has a spiral track, and the linkage assembly has a bump inserted into the track. Thus, when the conventional transmission device is operated, the shaft drives the linkage assembly by using the track to press the bump.
However, the connection between the shaft and the linkage assembly only depends on the bump inserted into the track, so the bump needs to receive huge loading. Thus, the service life of the conventional transmission device is reduced and the bump is easily separated from the track, because the bump is rapidly abraded.